Mana (The Final Saga)
Mana is the other "self" of Nix . She has a mysterious connection to Kingdom Hearts, and is the daughter of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and an unknown woman. Appearance Mana had waist-long pinkish white hair, and reddish orange eyes while she was alive. She had her hair in two loose pigtails, wore a hairpin with a white flower on, and usually dressed in frilly, pink and white dresses when she had her own body. After she temporarily devourers Nix, she wears a black-, purple- and dark magenta-colored corset-like dress with a black ballerina skirt, along with a dark magenta crown of crystals around the very top of her hair. Small crystals also start appearing around her wrists, and upper arms. Her eyes also changes into a dark magenta color with diamond-shaped pupils. While she is in control of Nix body, and not her mind, small crystals appear around the corners of her eyes, and on the lower parts of her cheeks. Long spikes of crystal also shoots out of her wrists, and shoulderblades which can be used as weapons. Personality Born with a fierce temper, Mana was easily angered, and since her powers tended to destroy her surroundings (or crystallize them) it was vital that Mana always got what she wanted, and therefore she developed a rather spoiled personality. Anger and fear was something she first got to know after her father killed her in a desperate attempt to bring back her deceased mother, and from then on she began to hate life and all that enjoyed it. After returning to life she tells that she often had quick mood-swings, and she would fret over the smallest of things if something was wrong at all. History Mana was born with the unsual power to manipulate crystals, and as such her father Oswald believed that she was one of the keys needed to create the Original Kingdom Hearts. Her mother died when she was 15 years old, and this slowly drove her father to madness, until he killed her in an attempt to bring back his deceased wife. Mana's Heart survived however, and was hidden in one of the very crystals she created, and Oswald hid it away for later use. For a long time her Heart remained isolated until it came into contact with a small fragment of the Original Kingdom Hearts, and Mana's Heart started evolving into a new and lethal being that enhanced all of her abilities, which could only be activated if she found a new body to control. Plot The Guilt Arc Mana first makes her appearance after Nix has been kidnapped by Oswald, who have forced the crystal containing Mana's Heart into Nix's Heart. She is then transported to Disney Castle, where she injures Oxus severely, and takes Ventus with her back to Oswald, while she pretends to work for the man she despises. Shortly after having brought Ventus to her (at that time) unknown father she possesses Nix, and escapes Oswald before she goes into hiding, and let the transformations Nix is experiencing happen without interruption. The Treasure Arc In progress... The Radiant Garden Arc In progress... The Graveyard Arc In progress... Powers & Abilities Telekinesis: Mana is able to control the crystals she creates with her thoughts. She is able to create anything from the crystals, but mostly uses them as weapons if she should ever feel threatened. '''Crystallization: '''If Mana feels threatened she can create a light pink sphere that will crystallize, and/or destroy anything it touches. '''Immense Strength: '''After being in contact with the Original Kingdom Hearts, Mana has developed a strength that is to be admired. She is able to beat Xehanort easily only by using some of her small crystals and kicks. Trivia *Mana was inspired by a character of the same name (Mana ) from the anime Guilty Crown Category:Non-Canon Character Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Females Category:The Final Saga